


27

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: Emergency maintenances always seem to take place when they're most convenient.





	27

**Author's Note:**

> WHY'S IT CALLED 27?  
> What's 21+6?
> 
> Well, if you didn't know my fetishes before, you will after this, ahah (*ﾉωﾉ)  
> It's my first time writing something even slightly self-serving, but I think the things I like are tame and universal enough for everyone to enjoy. I hope.
> 
> I love these two too, and NOBODY CAN GET MAD AT ME FOR PAIRING THEM. NOBODY. NOT EVER.  
> ...I honestly think I could find an excuse to ship every single character in the game with another one though, so... watch this space, I guess...
> 
> There's gonna be another chapter of bonus light-hearted stuff, and then maybe one more serious one.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> As usual, leave a comment if you liked it or have criticism, thank you!

_ALERT. BUNKER MAINTENANCE BAY IS OUT OF SERVICE. ALL UNITS SHOULD REPORT TO THEIR DESIGNATED PARTNERS IMMEDIATELY FOR THEIR SCHEDULED MAINTENANCE._

 

21O sighed, lying on her bed and massaging her temples with her fingers. Of all the other units on the Bunker, she had been paired with 2B's operator, 6O. It wasn't that she disliked the girl – she was pleasant, friendly, and upbeat – but their personalities just didn't mesh at all.

She'd tried, many times, to get to know her better – it would improve mission efficiency after all if she could learn more about how 9S and 2B worked together, but 6O wasn't interested in discussing those things. She was interested in talking about what she found cute, new hairstyles she was curious over trying out, flowers she found pretty – all things that made 21O reposition her eyebrows in various expressions of disapproval and confusion.

A soft _beep_ and a flashing light indicated that she wasn't about to get even a minute longer to prepare herself mentally, as the entry request came up on a screen beside her. She steeled her nerves, took a deep breath, and hit the button to accept it.

6O poked her head in the instant the doors opened. Behind her, 21O saw 9S practically power-strutting down the corridor to 2B's room, and rolled her eyes.

“Hellooo? 21O? Oh, feeling tired?” she asked in a sing-song voice, practically skipping over to her bedside as the door closed behind her. She was in her on-duty gear, as was 21O – but since it was maintenance, there were no veils, and no gloves to be seen.

“No, I just wanted to be ready for you getting here. We can make a start quicker this way. I've already shut down the important processes.”

“Aww, but I brought some horoscopes with me... I wanted to see if they were right for the last few months...”

21O resisted the urge to be blunt.

“Maybe later, we could do that... let's just focus on the maintenance for now, okay?”

“Okaaay...”

 

**

 

Most of the tests and check-ups went exactly as they expected – operators rarely had any major issues with their physical functions. If anything, they simply needed their memory storage re-configured and organised, since they were juggling so much information at once.

“Oh, we forgot reflexes, but if you wanna just skip those, I don't mind... I guess you just want to get done, right?”

21O felt a pang of guilt. Was it so obvious she was uncomfortable?

“No, it's fine – better safe than sorry.”

“Right!”

6O tested everything that she was supposed to, before clearing her throat dramatically.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“Uh, requesting permission to take these off, ma'am,” 6O said loudly, gesturing at the other operator's boots.

“Oh, right, that too...”

With most of her active motor functions disabled, she simply nodded in affirmation. It'd be over and done with soon, and then she could take care of 6O's maintenance in a quarter of the time. She wouldn't be able to reactivate those functions herself though, so she had no choice in the matter of whether she waited or not.

“Jeez, do you ever wonder why these are so long?” whined 6O, unzipping the boots at the thigh and pulling them off slowly. “I mean, have you seen 2B's? Even _hers_ don't look like this much of a pain...”

“I... can't say I've looked,” 21O replied, wondering just how 6O managed to be as good as she was at her job with a mind this filled with junk.

“I mean, I know they're nice, and they go with the outfit, and it's not so bad since we're sitting down so much, but they're just so _impractical_ , you know? They hurt so much if I have to go relay messages in person...” she went on, and on, and on, as she took her time removing the second one.

21O was simply astounded at the sheer volume of thoughts that went through this girl's mind. Even if she had wanted to interrupt her, there wasn't a single opportunity to slip a word in edgeways.

“...oh, but these stockings are cute though, I'm _so_ putting in a request to the Commander for a different pattern – do you think she'd approve flower petals, instead of the cross?” 6O said excitedly, tilting her head, waiting for a response now.

“I... you can ask, I suppose,” 21O said, unable to keep the polite despair out of her voice. “The tests, 6O?”

“Ooh! Right! Sorry, I guess I got carried away...”

She finished removing the other boot, then set to it. She dragged her thumbnail in a straight line on the sole of 21O's foot, and got the expected reaction; her ankle jerked, and her toes flexed inwards. 6O's brow furrowed, though, and so she did it again, and then once more after that.

“Did they change the maintenance routine?” asked 21O, confused.

“Nooo, nothing like that...”

“Can I ask... why, then?” 21O replied, exasperated. She probably could have done this entire procedure on the whole operator team by now.

“It's just weird! You totally don't react like I do,” said 6O, incredulous.

“Like you do...?”

“Yeah, like, I totally can't stop giggling the whole time... how do you _not?_ ”

Really? Was she really about to have this conversation?

“I just don't really think too much about it,” said 21O. She would have shrugged if she could. Her mind did briefly wander to the thought of 6O, unable to move, squirming under her fingernails as she lectured her on how to perform maintenance efficiently and effectively, but she snapped back to reality quickly enough.

“Man, but it's programmed in, though! You'll have to teach me how to ignore it sometime...”

“I'm not sure if I can teach –”

6O's expression rapidly changed to a somewhat evil smile.

“Two-one-oh...” she cooed. “Are you _suuure_ you're telling me the truth?”

21O groaned. She had already been through this in an emergency maintenance once before, with 9S, who couldn't believe it either. She wasn't even sure why it was such a big deal.

“I'm positive, 6O... I just have better self-control than you do – in many ways...” she said, sighing, the last few words mumbled at an almost inaudible volume.

“Aww, I heard that... you're so mean to me sometimes, 21O...” sang 6O softly, placing all of her fingernails precariously on the bottom of 21O's stockinged foot.

“If you're about to do what I think you're about to do, you're going to be pretty disappointed with the results,” 21O said, simply. It wasn't like 6O was about to stop wasting her free time – she had just accepted it at this point, hoping she'd get bored quickly.

She wasn't entirely lying, though – it really was just self-control to her, like a lot of things in her life. Of course she felt the same sensations as everyone else, they _were_ programmed in, after all, but she just felt that giggling like an old world schoolgirl wouldn't suit her at all – and so she did her best to never let it show. It worked. Mostly.

Of course, 6O would never be satisfied with that, she knew. She had already started to rake her fingernails gently across the bottom of her foot, and was eagerly watching 21O's face for any reaction.

“C'mooon, I just wanna make you smile for once...” teased 6O, scratching right under the other girl's arch.

“I thought this was about proving a point, not making me smile,” replied 21O, as impassive as ever. It was a little annoying, though, having to fight her teasing fingers.

“Weeell...”

21O's brow furrowed. Something wasn't quite right, here.

“What's this really about, 6O?” she said, doing her best to sound utterly uninterested in her answer – which wasn't quite how things were. She was just as curious as 9S, but hid it better.

“Well, don't be mad, but...”

“It'd be a lot easier to take that request seriously if you weren't doing what you're doing right now, 6O.”

“That's the thing, though! I kinda... well... I always wanted to...”

“Please, just spit it out already. You've already thrown away the best part of the one day off I'll probably get this year, you may as well jettison the rest of it into space while you're at it.”

“Well, you know that maintenance bay thing?” 6O said, absent-mindedly stroking 21O's foot at this point, not really going for any kind of reaction any more. It felt nice though, thought 21O, before she remembered she was supposed to be annoyed.

“Yes...?”

“Well, um... it was 9S's idea, okay?! I just went along with it!”

21O frowned. She knew it couldn't be good news if he had a part in it.

“What did he do now?”

“Well, he came up to me, and he was all like, 'hey, 6O, you have access to this stuff, right?' and then I'm all like 'well, yeah, but they'll know it's me, idiot!' and then he's like –”

“6O, what exactly did he ask you to do?”

“Umm... well, it was just... he told me how to trigger the maintenance bay shutdown, and how to make it look like it wasn't any of the operators who did it, because he wanted to... wanted to... ahh, I said I wouldn't say!”

“Just tell me,” she said, her eyes rolling so hard that she feared she might lose them up there permanently.

“He was all like, 'I really wanna do manual maintenance on 2B this week!” and so I'm like, '9S, that's _totally_ not like you' but then he's all, he's all 'it's not?' and I'm thinking, like, 'I guess I can see it' and then –”

“Please, get to the point...”

“...yeah, and so then I just triggered it, and he covered it up, and –”

“You forgot to say why you went along with it, 6O.”

“I mean, I... um... oh, because of you, okay?! I think you're really cute and I think you do your job really well and I wish I got to spend more time with you and whenever we do maintenance it's always in silence and I _hate_ that and I really wish you didn't hate being around me so much and I –”

The one thing that 21O picked up on during that was the last part, and it actually hurt to think that 6O thought that.

“I don't hate being around you,” she said. “Why would you think that?”

“Oh, I can tell,” she said. “I know you think I'm annoying, and I waste time, and I get on your nerves, and you'd rather talk to 5O, or that stupid little –”

“I... don't think those things.”

“I hope that's true... well, anyway, that's why I went with it,” said 6O.

21O puzzled and boggled, then puzzled some more. She just couldn't understand where it had come from. They were so different – what the hell could she want with someone who just wanted to get on with their job? It was flattering, sure, but... why?

“I won't question your motives,” said 21O, turning pink, “but was waiting until I was practically paralysed on the bed in front of you really necessary?”

“Ah... haha... well, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to make you smile...”

21O sighed. This was all so surreal. All she had wanted was a quick maintenance session. She could have been reading by now. Still, though... it _was_ sort of nice to hear something like this.

“Why?”

“You're always so serious, and everyone should smile, or laugh sometimes... and 9S told me that it _did_ work on you, so I got curious, and I was like, 'this works for me!'”

“That absolute...”

“Oho, so he was right?” 6O said, her expression brightening.

“Well you're not _doing_ it right, but...” 21O sighed again.

“I like you a lot, and I'm probably not gonna get this chance again,” giggled 6O mischievously, cutting across her sentence. “So be a good girl and tell me what I'm doing wrong, hmm?”

 _A... good girl?_ That was the kind of talk reserved for... lovers, and, and... and it was making her a little excited, entirely against her will.

“I'm not sure any of what you're thinking would be a good idea, 6O.”

“Why not?” she whispered in reply.

“Because, it'll... probably impact on the mission, and we even have paired combat units...”

“This is why you need to lighten up,” 6O went on, enunciating her words, “all you think about is the mission, never yourself...”

The way she was talking was eliciting a series of tingles that ran up her spine, all the way up to the back of her head, and back again. 21O was genuinely surprised at how quickly the other girl had eroded away her cool, calm exterior. It was sort of... exhilarating.

“You have to be a lot more gentle than that, then...”

“Oh, I do?” said 6O, inching her way up the bed and leaning over.

“Yes, it's... it feels good that way too, so...”

“I can tell you're letting yourself go a little already,” giggled 6O.

21O could practically feel her breath on her lips. If she could move, she would have bridged the gap herself. Was it because of who it was, or was she simply this repressed that anyone trying hard enough could have gotten through, with the right words?

“You're thinking hard... I can tell,” whispered 6O, right next to her face.

“I'm thinking that you might be right,” replied 21O, breathlessly.

“I know I'm right,” said 6O, finally moving close enough for them to touch.

21O's eyes opened wide at first, before she relaxed into the kiss and let the sensations overcome her, closing her eyes. She was only allowed a few moments to relax though, before she felt 6O's treacherous fingers teasing their way into the top of her outfit.

“Oh... you're still trying this?” 21O asked, not really caring any more.

“I'll be gentle, don't worry,” 6O replied, with a smile that betrayed pure desire. “I still haven't seen a smile, so...”

Her fingers found their way into the hollows of 21O's underarms, and she lightly dragged her fingertips over the smooth surface of the body-stocking, making the girl shudder as much as her reduced motor functions would allow.

“You still don't wanna give it up that easy, do you?”

“Where would... the fun in that be?”

“Fun? _Fun?_ Did I just hear _you_ say fun?”

“Oh, shut up...”

“Mm, I don't think I will shut up,” breathed 6O in her ear, continuing her soft, never ceasing assault on her armpits. “I think I'll stay right here, and keep whispering, and making you squirm as much as you can, until you break...”

21O didn't even care if she did break at that point, but she still wasn't going to hand it over to the girl.

“Do your worst...” she replied, imploring 6O to take her at her word. As soon as she said the words, she felt like slapping herself across the face. How totally _embarrassing_.

“My worst? Oh, you mean... like this?” 6O's tongue darted out to lick an exploratory line along 21O's ear, as she began to work at unfastening every single zip on her outfit, which didn't take long, as she knew it inside out. “Do you wanna tell me where I can find your secret smile spots, or do I have to find out for myself?”

21O was close to giggling just from the other operator's subtle teasing and gentle licking, but it was mostly out of embarrassment. Her response to her question was simply to bite her lip and stay silent.

“Good... you're right, it is more interesting this way,” said 6O, sliding down her body, then pushing her hands up into the gaps the open zips left. “How about here, tough girl? Huh?”

21O felt fingernails scritching gently on her hips, and almost lost it on the spot. Her eyes were screwed up, and she was almost drawing blood from her lip. Being called just a girl, instead of “Operator” or “21O” was pushing all of her buttons at the same time.

“Oh, man, it's hot when you fight it,” said 6O, her voice practically oozing lust. “Look at your face, oh man...”

 _Hot...?_ There were feelings rising in 21O that she hadn't felt in what felt like an eternity. She was most definitely bright red in the face, and breathing heavily. 6O had obviously noticed, too. Obviously.

The teasing, torturous fingers of one of her hands stayed in place on her hip, while the other skated expertly over her stomach, before coming to rest and drawing circles around 21O's taut stomach.

“You're-gonna-break-for-meee,” 6O sang to her, making sure to try to keep contact with 21O's half-open eyes from her position at her hips, as her index finger pressed the fabric of the body-stocking until it sank into her bellybutton, and started to explore inside the sensitive skin therein.

21O did indeed break for her, right then.

6O hadn't been sure what kind of laugh she'd have – it was partly, but not entirely why she was so curious to find out how best to do this. It was a light, breathy giggle, that sounded like she couldn't quite catch her breath, followed by several short, sharp intakes of air, and then that cute giggle all over again. It was 6O's turn to bite her lip, now.

“That's right... let it all out for me...”

21O had no choice in the matter, as her fingers never stopped once they found their mark. 6O's teasing was pushing her over the edge, and she couldn't stop giggling once the floodgates had opened.

“Do you want me to stop?” asked the tormentress.

21O's answer was simply to start laughing harder, as 6O's question had coincided with her fingers toying with the skin further south of her tummy, which was apparently a _very_ sensitive spot for the poor girl.

“Aww, why won't you talk to me? That's so mean...”

Truthfully, 21O didn't want it to stop at all – the more she stayed silent, the more she was seemingly rewarded with more teasing.

“Hmm... I think I can totally get some results here for sure now, though...”

Being unable to lift her head, 21O couldn't see where she was going – she felt it soon enough though, in the form of 6O's fingers wrapping tightly around her ankle, followed by the feeling of a new, alien sensation that made her absolutely scream.

6O's mouth had found its way to one of her feet this time, and she was relentlessly nibbling the arch, alternating with long, rough licks and soft, tender kisses.

“Mm,” said 6O, taking a brief break to let 21O catch her breath. “I knew you weren't being honest...”

“Hah... shut up...”

“'Shut up'? That's not very nice...”

21O felt the return of her teeth, and she braced herself for more of that impossibly ticklish sensation, but it didn't come – what she felt was her stocking being stretched, and what she heard afterwards was the sound of cloth ripping.

“I have to wear that, you know...”

“Oh, don't worry, I'll lend you one of mine if you're short!” said 6O cheerfully, breaking character and letting 21O know it was still the same sweet girl behind the forceful, teasing façade, before returning her tongue to the now exposed foot.

It was starting to tickle less and feel good more now, though. 6O had noticed that too, now hearing pleasant, deep moans mixed in with the now more sporadic giggles. She crawled back up her body, trailing her fingers softly along it as she came back to eye level with 21O.

“Hey... are you doing okay?”

“I think so,” whispered 21O, still fighting off the last remnants of her giggling.

“You're really cute,” said 6O, blushing herself.

“And you really got into that, didn't you?”

“I... kinda... yeah, I kinda did, didn't I?”

“I don't mind, apparently...”

“Haha, I was totally winging it the whole time, you know? I never knew if you were gonna be all like ' _I said stop, 6O'_ or go all serious on me or something... I actually thought you'd just tell me to get out once you knew I wasn't here for maintenance...”

“I thought I might too,” said 21O, thoughtfully. “It really was out of nowhere, you know.”

“It's not like I know any better,” 6O replied with a little wink, “and besides... it worked.”

“You're never going to look at me the same again, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... you're never going to look up to me, or see me as that strong, tough operator again, are you?”

“Are you kidding? This doesn't count at all,” said 6O, looking confused. “Everyone acts differently when they're enjoying themselves... it's just like – you're not gonna think I am like I am when I get carried away all the time, are you?”

21O hadn't expected her to make so much sense.

“I suppose you're right...”

“Don't worry, I'll keep it between us,” said 6O, sounding like the serious one for once, continuing when she saw 21O's bemused expression. “No, like... everyone knows I'm the ditzy one, but I'd never let anyone think anything different of you...”

“6O...”

“Huh? What's up?”

“Can you let me move again?”

“Oh! Oh! I'm sorry, I completely – oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,” she said, quickly bringing up the screen to restore everything to how it was.

The first thing 21O did with her renewed motor functions was to pull 6O against her in a tight embrace.

“Firstly,” she said to the trembling 6O, shaking herself, “I... I don't think you're finished...”

She directed 6O's hand to her crotch, where she was entirely slick with lubricant. 6O gasped and turned a deep shade of crimson.

“Secondly,” she said, acting a little more like her usual self now, “you're acting like I'd be ashamed of it, and that's... not how it is. It'd be bad for the both of us if anyone knew. You know how they look at our... at them.”

6O opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded. She understood exactly what 21O was talking about.

“You're so...” she began.

“Yes... I know,” said 21O, realising just how wet she was herself when she felt 6O's delicate fingertips unable to resist rubbing her lips through the cloth.

“I'm gonna have to rip this again, you know... but I really do have spares...”

“Please... stop talking and get on with it, 6O,” she panted. It wasn't said out of any kind of frustration with the girl – she just really couldn't hold herself back any longer.

6O took the hint, tearing open the stockings deftly with her nails. As soon as she slipped a finger inside her, 21O pulled her tighter, breathing into her neck.

“I've never... let anyone... but I trust you...”

6O swallowed hard, but decided she'd lose herself in that confession _after_ she'd taken care of her problem for her. She gently, slowly, inserted a second finger, and started to curl them in on themselves, rubbing on 21O's inner walls. She moaned softly, before biting into 6O's shoulder. It didn't hurt much, but _fuck_ did it turn her on. She'd have her own problem to take care of after this, she presumed.

6O stretched over, so she could use the very fingertips of her other hand to stimulate the small pearl of joy that sat at the top of 21O's entrance. It seemed to be screaming for her attention, and 21O bit down harder as soon as the girl's fingers came into contact with it.

It was so nice to do this for her, thought 6O. So nice to give her the attention she deserved, and the affection she so obviously, so desperately had been craving, all this time. Her fingers kept up their teasing rubs, back and forth inside her, and she continued to toy with that little pink button that made 21O make the most beautiful sounds delivered with a closed mouth that she'd ever heard.

“Hey...” whispered 6O, softly, directly into 21O's ear, “don't hold anything back for real this time, okay? Enjoy every second, and don't hold back... don't hold back any more...”

21O held on to her tighter, as she felt her climax approaching, before letting it take her over entirely. She shuddered, and writhed, soaking her bedsheets as 6O's dainty fingers took her over the edge, and she moaned, biting hard enough to draw blood from her.

As she came down from the high, she felt as if her motor functions had been disabled again. 6O smiled at her as she looked up into her eyes.

“You did so good,” 6O whispered, “so so good...”

“Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you...?”

“No,” she said quietly. There was an air of finality to that statement.

“I'm sorry if I've ever been cold with you, or... or anything like that...”

“It's not the time for that, silly,” said 6O in hushed tones. “I know it's just your way, anyways...”

21O sighed contentedly.

“We can read those horoscopes you brought in a minute, if you like...”

 

 


End file.
